


Before the Game

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Minerva share many interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevrafire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nevrafire).



> Written on 12 April 2012 in response to [nevrafire](http://nevrafire.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Albus Dumbledore, McGonagall: Quidditch, sherbet lemons, scar[ve]s_.

"It's too bad Severus refused your invitation. He would have loved all this," Minerva said, as they entered the World Cup stadium.

"Sherbert lemon?"

"Save some for the match, Albus."

"Why? We can always purchase more."

Minerva adjusted her scarves. "Are you going to respond to my comment?"

"Perhaps Severus is still too . . . shy of his old professors to have accepted my invitation—and why have you shrouded yourself? No one ever froze to death in a Quidditch stadium."

"No one who was wearing appropriate attire, no," Minerva replied tartly. "The warming charms tend to wear off."

"Yes, well, the volunteers who refresh them do tend to find the matches more interesting," Albus replied, sitting down. "Did you persuade Severus to place a bet on the outcome?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I'll be happy to share the Lagavulin with you when I win." 

"You seem confident."

"I am. My Arithmancy is never wrong."

Albus snorted. "That's why you were buying the Ogden's Old for Severus last term when Slytherin won the House Cup."

"I didn't calculate last year."

"You always calculate, Minerva."

She sniffed. "I didn't count on Severus in my calculations."

Albus laughed. "And that _was_ a mistake, wasn't it?"


End file.
